


Not All Gold Is Gold

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the trueblood community prompt# 36, "Gold".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not All Gold Is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trueblood community prompt# 36, "Gold".

She laughs quietly at one of the humans under her influence, who foolishly laughs with her. The poor fool believes that what he holds in his hands is true gold and is trying to offer it to her.

She declines the offer.

For she knows what true gold looks and feels like, having offered it to Dionysus enough times in the past.

What the man is trying to offer her are the eyes of pigs, so she directs one of the others under her influence to take the gift in her stead. Perhaps she can send the gift to Sookie.


End file.
